This invention relates to food carriers, and in particular to a food tray and tray lid of a food carrier.
Food carriers are used extensively for transporting food from one location to another location. One example of a food carrier is the food carrier used in transporting food products from a grocery store or restaurant to the location where the food is to be consumed. The same food carrier can also be used to transport hot or cold food to people who are not able to leave their homes.
Heretofore, food carriers have included compartmentalized containers having a food tray and a tray lid. The food tray included a plurality of food pockets wherein food was placed into the food pockets and the tray lid was placed over the food tray to prevent the food from spilling when the food carrier is transported from one location to another location. However, tray lids have typically included a flat planar surface that covered all of the food pockets in the food tray. Therefore, food in one food pocket has leaked into another food pocket when the food carrier is transported or when the food carrier experiences bending or other force applied to the food carrier. This commingling of food can be particularly unfavorable when a hot food in one food pocket is mixed with cold food in another pocket, thereby lowering and/or raising, respectively, the temperature of the food. Additionally, the tray lids with the flat planar surface have been subject to bending and therefore can be damaged very easily.
Accordingly, a food carrier having a tray lid solving the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.